Kit Kats & Mars Bars
by MakeMineADouble
Summary: AU. EO. And as she stared into those beautiful eyes, whatever wall she had built, whatever mountain she had, all came crashing down.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, barely any money to cover gas, so sue-ing me would be a very unrealistic process.**

**Author's note: Yeah, I'm at a lost for the next story in the Olivia/Elliot/Payden thing, I've written, give or take, 4 different stories to that plot line. We need to take a breather. So, even though it's been done, many, many a time, I thought I'd take a stab at "When they were young…" type of stories. So, it'll have E/K and DEF E/O. All our favorite characters will be written in, blah, blah, blah. And it's AU. I made Elliot's family life a little bit more happier, and Olivia's mother is still kinda a drunk. I have high hopes for the second chapter though. In the sense of I have some good ideas in my opinion. The Stable clan is made up in my head, so I think I own them? Maybe? I don't know. Enjoy!!**

**Summary: Between basketball, friends, school, and a drunken mother, Olivia Benson never has an easy way of life. Junior year is turning out to be one thing after another. What happens when new romances start developing? Especially when she finds herself falling for her best friend's brother? Being Sixteen was never fun.**

* * *

"Livvie!" She spun around and smiled at her best friend. The girl was the same height as her, bouncing down the hall in jeans and a sweater. Her black hair was long and pin straight, flowing behind her. "Oh my god, Jimmy told Cassie, that Cindy was throwing a party this Friday night!"

"Kitty, jesus, calm down." Olivia Benson, star student, and captain of the junior varsity basket ball team rolled her eyes at the chirper girl in front of her. Her brown hair was loose in curls, flowing over her plaid jumper dress, and black turtle neck. "Who cares if Cindy is having a party? You don't even like Cindy."

"So!" She rolled her eyes and gave a smile to the raven haired girl.

"Kat! Liv! Oh my god, did you hear about Cindy's party?" Cassie rushed over to them, her cheeks flushed. Cassie was on the basket ball team with Olivia, and also part of the tightly knit group they had formed.

"What is it with you two? Jeez." Olivia started laughing.

"Liv! It's going to be the biggest party of the year!" Cassie stated, her brown hair bouncing in a pony tail.

"Cass, it's October, there will be bigger parties." Kitty looked at Olivia and shook her head.

"Liv, Cindy's parties always go out with a bang and the guys are always older." Kitty waggled a finger in her friend's face.

"Katrina! What does wait for me in front of the gym mean to you?" The three girls turned to stare at Kitty's older brother. He was tall, and muscular from running on the varsity track team. He shot a smile to the other two girls and then frowned at his 'baby' sister.

"Oh, give me a break Elliot." She rolled her eyes, pushing some books into Olivia's locker. "Livvie is coming home with us."

"Great." He looked at Olivia and nodded his head. "You've been coming to our house like everyday." Kitty looked at her friend and then coughed.

"So has that wench." Kitty smiled smugly at her brother, only to be smacked on the shoulder. "I'm telling mom!" She stated, holding her shoulder. Slamming the locker, she turned and smacked him with her purse.

Someone clearing their throat, made the siblings turn, only to receive a warning look from a teacher. The two turned back, glaring at each other. Elliot pushed past a group of kids, leaving Kitty and Olivia behind. Cassie gave them a fleeting look before bouncing off down the hall. Kitty shook her head and link arms with Olivia.

"Sorry babe, he's a moron." The brunette brushed it off, smiling.

"Who's the wench?"

"Kathy Wright. Elliot met her at church in August. She's a real bitch if you ask me. Ugliest blonde hair you'll ever see." Kitty shook her head. "I hate her, so does Bryan and Mom. Dad hasn't said too much about her."

"He hasn't had a girlfriend since ninth grade, I'm sure she's not as bad as you make her out to be." Olivia smiled at her friend, who shrugged.

"Just wait and see."

---

Olivia loved the Stabler Resident, it was warm and cozy, and smelt like fresh cookies. Nothing like her apartment that forever had the scent of vodka. Mrs. Stabler, was the perfect picture of a dutiful housewife and mother. She welcomed her two youngest children and Olivia at the door, a warm smile on her face.

"Ellie, Kathy's in the kitchen. She's been wondering where you were." Elliot smiled, but still rolled his eyes.

"Thanks mom." The minute he disappeared, Mrs. Stabler's smile lowered and she began grumpily piling things on the table in the hall. Olivia was faintly reminded of Kitty when she was angry. Like mother like daughter.

"That wench was here the whole time?"

"Katrina Marie! Language." Mrs. Stabler gave her youngest a sharp look. "And yes, she was."

Kitty smirked and grabbed Olivia's hand, dragging her into the kitchen. Standing at the back door was a waif girl, blonde hair that was thick and fell limply over her shoulders. She was wearing a pink dress and a white sweater over it. She looked over to them, her blue eyes darkening slightly.

"Who's that?" It was a whisper, but Olivia heard it anyways.

"That's Olivia, Kat's best friend." Elliot gave her a smile, and then a rather pointed look at his sister. Olivia smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you--"

"You too." The girl looked Olivia up and down, turning her nose up a bit and then turning back to Elliot. Kitty mumbled something, and then turned to walk upstairs. Olivia looked at the couple, smiled slightly, and then rushed up the stairs.

They walked into her bedroom. Olivia flopping onto the bed. And Kitty walking over to her dresser. She spun around and gave a large smile to Olivia, who looked at her while pulling a magazine off the nightstand.

"What's gotten under your skirt?"

"You should spend the weekend with us." Kitty's face lit up, her hands clasping. "Maybe we could crash Cindy's party, and for the long weekend daddy is taking us to Long Beach."

"Kitty, I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be intruding! It would be so much fun! And it would be nice for you."

Olivia nodded her head, knowing what Kitty was implying. It was hell going home some nights. "I'll ask my mom."

"Great." Kitty said, rushing over to the bed, flopping down next to her. "I'll ask my parents tonight too. This will be amazing!"

"And we're not crashing Cindy's party."

"Why? It'll be fun!"

---

"BENSON! Throw to Coyer!" She looked up and saw Patricia wide open, she ducked under the girl's arm that was in front of her and threw the ball. Her lips burst in a giant smile as Patricia caught it and flew down the court. The two winning points over her head.

"Score!" Cassie screamed, high fiving her team mate. "Absolutely wonderful Ms. Benson."

"Well thank you Ms. DuPhont." Olivia smiled, and began congratulating her team mates.

"Great game Benson." She turned and smiled at Elliot who was making his way towards the mass of people.

"Where's Kitty?" She hadn't seen her friend up in the stands.

"What? I'm not good enough for you anymore." She smiled up to him, but was suddenly pushed, landing against him. "Hey! Watch it buddy!" Elliot shouted, his arms holding her up. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Her eyes were focusing on a spot on the floor. She was sweaty and smelt like god knows what, and of course had to fall into the arms of her best friend's brother. Who smelt absolutely amazing.

"Kitty got kitchen duty. Asked if I come and watched the game, give you a lift home." He had the most gorgeous smirk she had ever seen.

"OLIVIA!" She spun around and was suddenly in too tight of a hug. When the person let go she took a sharp breathe of air and smiled brightly at her friend Alex. "You were amazing! I was telling Fin, where's Fin?" Alex began spinning around.

"Alex, breathe, calm down." Elliot was eyeing the blonde girl, confused. "Elliot this is Alex Cabot, we went to 119 together. She and another old friend came to watch the game."

"Pleasure. Fin was bragging to everyone that he's the reason you're so good." Her head was spinning still searching for the lost friend. "Where the hell is he?"

"YO! Calm yourself. Nervous twitch." Olivia turned and rushed at the slightly older boy, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Fin! Oh my god!"

"Hey baby, thought I'd forget all about you?" He gave her a tough smile and set her down, looking at Elliot. "Who's the white boy?"

Alex rolled her eyes and placed her hand over his mouth. "Excuse him, he has no manners." She wrenched her hand away, he had licked it. "Ew! Fin!"

"Elliot Stabler." Elliot took the boy's hand, a hard shake for both of them.

"Fin Tutuola, Liv's big brother." He smirked as a confused expression crossed Elliot's face.

"He taught me how to play basket ball. Ignore him. I have to go get clean up, I'll be back in fifteen. Play nice." She pointed a finger into Fin's chest, jogging off to the locker room.

"You're Kitty's brother? That's right. I thought I recognized the last name. Is Kitty here?" Alex began looking around. "She's a funny girl that one."

"She's at home, she couldn't get out." Elliot shrugged. He looked at Fin who was looking around the auditorium. "So, you all went to middle school together?"

"Well, me and Olivia went to elementary school and middle school, and then she and her mom moved here for high school. We met Fin in sixth grade."

"That's when my pops moved to Manhattan." Fin nodded, folding his arms and looking around. "So, what, you're like Olivia's boyfriend? Or just the friend's older brother?"

"He's not Olivia's boyfriend." Alex nudged her friend, who didn't even acknowledge that he had been touched. "Kitty is her best friend, I told you about her. The cute one that's really bouncy, black hair. This is her older brother. Olivia's mentioned him before. Remember?" Elliot looked at the blonde who obviously never ran out of words.

"No." Fin was more of a tough guy, less words and straight to the point.

"Oh, well, he's just bad with details." Alex gave Fin a scathing look. She smiled back at Elliot. "You're taking Liv home? I'm sorry I over heard you telling Olivia that you were going to take her home. I don't normally eavesdrop." Fin rolled his eyes, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Forgive her." Elliot smiled and nodded looking around.

He had simply been walking into the kitchen to get a soda, that was it. The next thing he knew Kitty was at the sink and babbling about Olivia's basketball game. She stated that the girl might need a ride home. That no girl should be walking home so late at night. Somehow he was volunteered to pick her up and get her home safe and sound.

Brown caught with blue and he stared at his sister's best friend. She was walking over to them, the duffle bag on her shoulder, and her freshly wet hair in a messy bun. She was wearing jeans and a loose off the shoulder sweater. She was smiling brightly. His eyes couldn't leave her face. He had always thought she was pretty, ever since Kitty had dragged the poor girl home with her and showed her off to their mother, who announced the girl was too thin. Now, two years later, she had grown into a perfect sixteen year old figure.

"All ready." The duffle bag was slipping from her shoulder, Elliot grabbed it and smiled brightly at her. "Thanks."

"Are we going out for pizza?" Alex looked at the two, a smile appearing on her lips. Olivia turned and looked at Elliot, shrugging.

"You want to go out for pizza?"

"Uh, sure." Fin looked at him and down at Alex, her eyes were sparkling. He rolled his eyes, the blonde obviously was thinking of something mischievous.

"Let's get going then." Fin grabbed Alex's wrist and began dragging her towards the gym doors. Olivia and Elliot hot on their tail. "What are you thinking?"

"Well," She looked back at the two and gave a large smile to Fin. "How cute would it be if they went out?"

"Al, please tell me you're not going to involve yourself in their business."

"I have too." Her smile widened. "And who do you think is going to help me?"

---

Her laugh echoed over the pizza parlor. Elliot watched as she took a bite, and covered her mouth trying to hide the laughter behind her hand. Alex was giggling as well, pushing her soda away. He wasn't sure what the joke was, but was smiling with the girls. Fin was laughing, but not nearly as hard.

"That's amazing." Olivia stated, finally being able to swallow the piece of pizza. She cleared her throat, shaking her head.

"See babe you miss so much." Fin chuckled, flicking some soda at her face. She swatted at him, missing, but giggling none the less. Elliot smiled, and leaned back in his chair, observing the three friends.

"Oh my god, it's almost eleven. My dad is going to freak!" Alex jumped up, staring at Fin expectantly. "Get up, come on, you have to drive me home." She swiveled around and rushed out the door. His car keys jingling in her hands.

"Nervous twitch." Fin shook his head, kissing Olivia on the cheek. "See you in a few days babe."

"Bye Fin." She smiled and watched him leave, turning to Elliot who had his arms crossed. "I'm sorry, had I known--"

"Nah, don't worry about it, I called my dad, told him I was with you and stuff." They stood up, heading out and down the street towards Elliot's car. He rushed past her, opening the door for her. "If my dad asks, you can tell him I was the perfect gentleman."

She giggled, nodding her head. "I will. When did you call him?"

He slid into the driver's seat, turning the car on. He looked at her and then the clock, swaying his head. "About an hour ago."

"I thought you were calling Kathy." She chuckled a bit, looking out the window.

He chuckled along with her. He had considering call his girlfriend, who was probably thinking of things to yell at him tomorrow morning. But he really didn't want to leave Olivia for longer then he'd have too.

"I heard you were coming to Long Beach with us." He ignored the comment about Kathy, sending her a large smile. Sometimes it was best to leave things such as Kathy in the dark.

"Yep! My mom gave the ok." Actually, her mom told her to just 'get out'. She hadn't so much asked, rather then bluntly state she was going with the Stabler clan. Serena Benson waved her daughter away, a full glass in her hand. She had barely even acknowledge the girl, before turning to her and barking at her to 'get out'.

"Good, we always have a blast." He smiled at her, stopping in front of building. She smiled and piled out of the car, grabbing her duffel.

"Thanks, see you at school."

"Yeah, bye Olivia. Don't forget to flick the lights!"

"I won't, and jeez El," she bent down, looking into the car. "It's Liv." She winked and skipped off into the apartment. He sat in the street, the car running, the motor making a purring type noise. He watched as her apartment light flickered, and then stayed an extra minute to watch the bedroom light go on. Smiling to himself, he started to drive off.

It was going to be a long weekend.

---

"This is all you packed, my, my Olivia, you might just be my favorite child." Olivia laughed at Mr. Stabler. It had been weird at first, both Stabler parents had thought she couldn't talk because of how silent and polite she became when they were in the room. Now, two years later, and spending almost everyday after school in their house, they were like the parents she had always wanted.

Kitty walked out, two duffels on each shoulder. She was wearing sunglasses, jeans, and a tank top. Dropping the luggage, she looked at her father and pouted.

"Elliot said there be no room for my stuff." Mr. Stabler chuckled and brought his daughter into a side hug.

"What he meant was there was no room for _his_ luggage."

"Dad." Elliot had a duffle bag as well. He was look none to please, running his fingers threw his hair.

"You both are ridiculous. Me and your mom have one small suit case, and both Bryan and Olivia have book bags. What the hell are you two bringing?"

"Stuff." They answered together, both shrugging. Olivia, who was sitting in the trunk of the station wagon, busted into laughter. Elliot and Kitty were the most alike, being a year and a half apart. Michael junior and Bryan were older, and had more mature personalities.

Mr. Stabler shook his head looking at his wife who was ignoring her children and husband. A tall boy came out of the house, an old baseball cap covering his golden brown hair. He was the second oldest Stabler child, and the only one with brown hair instead of raven black. He smiled as he approached his parents and siblings. He pushed down Olivia's baseball cap, then wrapped his arm around her.

"How's my favorite basketball partner?" On the weekends, when he was down from college, he would often convince Olivia, Kitty, and Elliot to play two on two at the park. Naturally, knowing of Olivia's love of the game, he would recruit her, playing against Elliot and Kitty. Considering the two younger Stabler kids often argued, they were never an even match for Bryan and Olivia.

"We won the game on Thursday." She gave him a broad smile.

"Olivia was the star!" Kitty winked at her older brother, walking towards the car to throw her one of her bags in the trunk. She was stopped by her father, who ushered Bryan and Olivia from the trunk, and then slammed it shut. "Daddy!"

"I think you four should take Bryan's car." He smiled brightly. All the Stabler children's mouths dropped. Olivia stood there, looking in between the three and their father, who was looking overly pleased with himself. "Bryan and Elliot are old enough to drive down there. Granted, you're staying directly behind me, no joy rides. I'll pay for the tolls."

Mrs. Stabler, was bouncing on her heels behind her husband, a smile on her face as well. "No fighting, I don't want any distractions to Bryan."

"I assume this is why Liv's and my stuff wasn't allowed in the car?" Bryan was smirking, his arms folded over his chest. "When did you two decide this?"

"Well you couldn't fit all four of you in the car. It gets rowdy enough with you three." He gave his children a look and then shrugged. "It'll be good having two cars down there anyway." He looked at his watch, it was nearing eight in the morning. "Oh, come on guys, let's get moving."

The four kids threw their stuff into Bryan's car and then piled in. The boys in the front and the girls in the back. Kitty began talking about Cindy's party, that they had blown off because Cassie had gotten sick, and the duo thought it be best if they spent the night packing Kitty up and talking about boys from the various sports team.

"So, how's Kathy?" Kitty immediately quieted down and turned to look at Elliot, who was looking out the window. The girls had heard Kathy's half hour schpeel about Elliot going away for the whole weekend.

"She's a real trip." He scoffed, looking at his older brother. He knew the older boy didn't like his girlfriend, that his mother and sister also didn't have the highest regards for her. But that didn't make him like her any less. "Got a little upset that I be gone the whole weekend.

"She's against you spending time with your family?" Olivia listened to the exchange, mostly waiting for Kitty to jump in and give her opinion to the matter. She really didn't have anything against Kathy, but knew her best friend didn't like the blonde hair girl by any means.

"No, jesus Bryan." She raised an eyebrow at Elliot's quick mode of defense. "She wanted to know why Olivia was invited and she wasn't."

"Possibly because Olivia's not a wench and she's my best friend!" And enter Kitty. Olivia felt, suddenly, horribly embarrassed. She had no idea why a girl, she barely knew, would bring her into a discussion with Elliot. She had nothing to do with Elliot.

"Don't call her a wench, cat lady." Elliot turned and gave a sharp look at his younger sister. "I told her Olivia had been apart of the family for two years."

Kitty rolled her eyes looking over at Olivia, mouthing 'wench'. Olivia hid her snicker and decided on looking out the window.

"I'm sure everything will be fine after the weekend." This seemed to stop the hostility from Elliot and Kitty. Bryan shook his head and turned on the music. The less talking went on, the less there would be fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was fresh and clean, nothing like the New York air they had left behind. Olivia took a deep breath and smiled brightly as Bryan and Elliot began unloading the trunk of the car. Mr. Stabler was talking to one of the neighbors, and Mrs. Stabler had gone into the house. Kitty was bouncing next to Olivia, her eyes wide and bright staring at the ocean.

"It's so awesome your grandparents have this beach house." Kitty looked at her friend and nodded, sucking up as much sea air as she could.

"I'm just happy they go on these trips to Florida every once in a while, let us have the run of the place."

Olivia smiled and leaned over the fence. She looked over at Kitty, who's eyes were closed and her hair was flying behind her.

"September and October is the best months to come here. Wait until we go swimming!"

"I'm not going in the ocean." Her brown eyes were big, she hadn't been to the beach in years. Her mother had never really liked the beach, so had stopped taking her there when she turned ten. It didn't seem like a big deal, because it was just a beach. Sand and salt water, that stuck everywhere and dried your skin. Now, however, standing and watching the ocean touch the tide, she couldn't imagine not visiting every chance she got.

"You will." Brown crashed with blue, and Olivia smiled as Kitty winked at her. "Once we all get down there, and Elliot or Bryan toss you into the ocean."

She laughed, shaking her head. A strong hand rested on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. She looked to see Elliot smiling behind her, his eyes focusing on the water.

"Come on, mom wants us to unpack and have some lunch."

"Are we going to the boardwalk?" The girls turned, following Elliot towards the house.

"Me and Bryan are going over to Jeffery's house, see if we can go on the boat tomorrow. Maybe we'll take you guys out tonight." Elliot shrugged, grabbing his duffle bag. He also picked up Olivia's bag, winking at her. "Come on, Bryan all ready bought your bag in cat lady."

Kitty mumbled, and linked arms with Olivia. She gave her friend a wink, and followed her brother. Flipping her hair over her shoulder and she took a sharp breath of air before entering the house.

They were going to have the best damn vacation, so help her.

---

She faked left, turned right, ran down the court, and was about to throw when two strong arms grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her around from the basket.

"Elliot!" She screeched, laughing. Bryan was stalking over to them while Kitty fell over laughing in the background.

"Ellie!" Mrs. Stabler started scolding her youngest son. He still had his arms around Olivia and gave a broad smile to his mother.

"I'm tired of them always winning! It's an unfair match!"

"Maybe," Bryan stated, grabbing the ball from Olivia, debating whether to throw it at Elliot, or tackle both of them to the ground. "If you would practice or watch mine and Olivia's tactics, we wouldn't be having these issues."

Kitty was still on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Mrs. Stable, who was sitting on the porch, shook her head, sipping her ice tea.

"Elliot! Put her down!" He looked at his mother and smirked. He spun around, making Olivia squeal, only ending with them both sprawled out on the driveway.

"Ow." Olivia was laughing, rolling on to the side, so she laid next to Elliot on the ground. Kitty started laughing even harder, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Elliot, you're such an idiot." Bryan rolled his eyes, walking towards his mother, the ball in his hand.

"You're too serious!" Elliot laughed after him.

Mr. Stabler walked out, and stared at the three children crumbled on his driveway. He shook his head and looked over at them.

"When did the cool thing become rolling on the driveway?" The three children looked at the taller man, still laughing, but trying to manage themselves. Mr. Stabler shook his head again and looked at his wife who was trying to hide her own laughter. He rolled his eyes and settled on to the chair next to Mrs. Stabler.

Olivia closed her eyes, wiping away whatever tears might have appeared. She sat up and crossed her legs, so that she was sitting Indian style. Elliot was still lying on his back, not a foot away from her, trying to stifle the rest of his laughter. She looked over to see Kitty leaning against the basketball hoop, shaking her head and smiling. Looking back at Elliot, she leaned down on her hands. She would watch some of his track meets when her team had to do laps around the school. He turned his head and smiled at her, his face red from lack of oxygen.

"Let's go down to the beach." Olivia's head swiveled around to meet Kitty's blue eyes. The older girl was smiling brightly. Elliot sat up and began dusting himself off.

"That sounds good." He smiled over to the girls and then got up. "I'll meet you guys down there."

Olivia watched as he left and turned to Kitty, watching as her best friend began skipping down the fence towards the water. She looked back to the Stabler's who were talking amongst themselves. Slowly, she followed the trail made by Kitty, and smiled as she saw the raven haired girl dancing in the water, her shorts and tank top soaked.

"Kitty! It's freezing!"

"SO!" Kitty laughed and splashed about in the water. Olivia rolled her eyes and sat on the sand. Before she knew it, a blur rushed past her, jumping at Kitty so the girl and the blur were under the water. Olivia jumped up, rushing towards the edge. Kitty popped up, laughing, running her hands over her hair to get it out of her face. The next thing to pop up, also laughing, was Elliot. He was wearing a pair of shorts, his smile the size of his face.

"That's refreshing!" He looked over at Olivia, folding his arms. "Come on in!"

She had been wearing shorts, and one of her sweat shirts. Shaking her head she took a few steps back, eyeing Kitty who was ringing out her hair.

"Oh, come on Livvie! The water is only cold for a few minutes." She smiled, nodding towards the ocean. "You need to live, Livvie. Come on."

Olivia rolled her eyes and began taking off her sneakers. Sighing, she removed her sweatshirt and stretched, before taking off and diving into the cold water. She came up for air, squealing and wrapping her arms around her now soaked sports bra.

"It's freezing!" Elliot smiled and walked up to her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Here I'll warm you up." Olivia smiled and moved into his embrace, only to be pulled against him and plunged into the brutally cold water.

They could hear Kitty's laugh as they emerged from the depths. Olivia pushed away from him and began splashing the water in his face. This was nothing compared to the wave he produced, trying to get her back. He ended up getting both girls, and then proceeded to keep them at arms length as they stalked over to him, splashing at him violently.

"Hey! Hey!" He closed his eyes, and reopened them, only to see two bright brown eyes staring back at him. They were inches apart, and his breath was suddenly caught in his chest. It came on so suddenly, he almost choked when he tried to breathe. This was all short lived, because he found himself inhaling an indecent amount of sea water.

Olivia and Kitty were in hysterics, they clutched their stomachs and leaned against each other to stop from falling. Elliot popped up, coughing and trying to breathe. He hit his chest a few times and then stared at the two girls, especially a certain brunette. Olivia winked at him and then turned, running through the water as fast as she could. Laughing, Kitty turned around and rushed after her friend, their giggles echoing across the water. Elliot rolled his eyes and started running after them.

They were so dead.

---

"Some people sleep, you know." Olivia looked over her shoulder towards the voice. She was sitting on the sand noting that it was well into the next morning, but found sleep. Which was a little confusing, because between all the running, playing, and water, she assumed she would be out cold.

Kitty walked up, a blanket wrapped tightly around her body. She flopped down next to Olivia and yawned. "I rolled over and thought I hit you, so I jumped up, and you weren't there, it was your pillow. What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking." She sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. It's so pretty."

"You know when it's even prettier?" Another yawn escaped her lips. "In the morning, after you get sleep."

Olivia laughed and let her head drop back, looking at the black sky. "Do you remember your dad?"

"What do you mean?" Kitty cocked an eyebrow.

"Before he got switched to desk duty." It was something they rarely talked about, but right now, at three in the morning, the waves crashing around them, it seemed logical.

"I don't remember too much of it." She shrugged, wrapping the blanket even tighter around herself. "I was three and Elliot was about five. Bryan and Mike remember a lot more, they use to tell us stories, when daddy came home really upset from work. How's your mom?"

"She's fine. Drinks a beer in the morning, and by sundown she's on vodka. I'm not even sure she knows I'm not home." She let out a bitter laugh. Kitty looked over at her friend and scooted closer to her.

"You're sixteen Liv. We can tell daddy, he'll get you out, you can live with us." Olivia could recognize the hopeful tone in her friend's voice. A tone she had long given up on.

"I can't leave her Kitty. She's my mother, she needs me." How could she leave the only family she had? The only person that was suppose to truly love her. Maybe she was just scared to leave. Maybe there was more to it then she thought about.

"She treats you horribly. She doesn't need you." Kitty looked down at the sand, and began tracing random shapes. "You shouldn't let her control you."

Olivia sighed and fell backwards, the sky was crystal clear, depicting every star in the sky. It wasn't like this in New York. The city lights never slept, so the stars were never able to shine. She closed her eyes, the salt air filling her lungs.

"It's not that simple Kit-Kat."

---

Elliot laid in bed, listening to his brother's snores. He had almost missed sharing a bedroom. Thank god they had these little trips to remind him of how wonderful it was to have his own room. However, Bryan's deep snores, and the sounds of the beach rather then the city noises were keeping him up.

Slowly he got out of his bed and stretched, looking at the clock next to his bed. It was almost six o'clock. Maybe his dad was up, he could probably convince the man to take him out to breakfast or something. He smirked as he tried to figure out a game plan.

Walking down the stairs, listening to the sounds of his family sleeping was music to his ears. Being the youngest boy, and having a girl born almost two years after you, made it hard to get quietness.

He was startled as he entered the kitchen, and a certain brunette was sitting on the counter snacking on crackers. She looked up at him and smile slightly.

"Morning." Her voice was shallow and full of sleep. He wondered if she had gotten any. It was a new feeling, being concerned and worried for this girl. It had to be because she was Kitty's best friend, that's it. She was like a second little sister to him.

Blue eyes ran over her. She was in sweat pants and a tank top, her curves were perfectly define. Basketball and good genes had turned this girl from the scrawny fourteen year old, who didn't talk, into a sixteen year old goddess. She slid off the counter, to lean against it.

"Why are you up so early?" He shrugged, grabbing an apple from a bowl on the counter. The beach was perfectly visible from the large kitchen window above the sink. The sun was staring to peek out. He turned to her and smirked, taking a bite from the apple.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Her brown eyes grew wide.

"How did you know I hadn't slept."

"Lucky guess. Why didn't you?"

"I guess, because, I didn't." She shrugged, and tried to pass him. He reached out and grabbed her arm, twisting her around to look at him.

"What's up with you?" Brown eyes were wide, bigger then he had ever seen. He had the intense urge to bring her into a hug and never let go. He shook his head and backed away, running a hand through his black hair. "I'm sorry."

Olivia chuckled a bit and smile. "Don't worry about it Elliot. New surroundings, hard to get some sleep." She winked at him and began heading out.

"It's El." She didn't turn around, but he could tell she was smiling. Without a second word she disappeared around the bend. He smirked and leaned against the counter, taking another bite from the apple.

---

The boardwalk was long, she had only been on it once, a long time ago. Mrs. Stabler placed her hand around Olivia, and smiled brightly down at her. Kitty was skipping ahead of them, looking at various trinkets and clothes in the little shops.

"How's my favorite basketball star?" Olivia smiled up at the older woman.

"I'm good."

"Well, very good then. We're going to have to come to one of these games."

"We have a big one in November." A parent had never come to one of her games for her. The Stabler's had appeared a few times, but mostly because Kitty need rides. It was a new experience.

"Well, we'll be there." Mrs. Stabler, smiled brightly and gave her a side hug.

"Mom!" The two turned to look up at itty who was holding up a purse. "Isn't it cute?"

Mrs. Stabler rolled her eyes and smiled down at Olivia. "Where did I get her from?"

"I don't have a clue." Olivia laughed and rushed over to her friend.

"So, mom, do you really dislike Kathy?" The older woman turned and looked at Kitty.

"I don't dislike Kathy. She's a very bright girl." Olivia looked at the woman's face, noting that she may not have completely dislike the girl, but she certainly didn't like her.

"But you don't like her." Mrs. Stable made a noise, that Olivia assumed meant she didn't want to discuss this matter further. "Mom, come on."

"Why are you asking me Katrina?" Her tone was strong, and if Olivia hadn't known her for so long, she would assume the older woman would start yelling.

"Because he was on the phone with her for, like, ever." Kitty rolled her eyes. "I don't like her. She's such a bitch."

"Katrina!" Kitty quickly apologized, looking away from her mother's glaze.

"All I'm saying--"

"Kathy is your brother's girlfriend, and it's none of our business. And besides, I never like any of your brother's girlfriends."

"I bet you'd like Olivia." This made both Mrs. Stabler and Olivia look up. "I bet if Bryan or Elliot liked Olivia you'd be happy."

Olivia's lips were pressed together tightly, she could see the wheels turning in Kitty's brain, but she wasn't a hundred percent on what the hell she was thinking. When she had first met Kitty, she had developed a huge crush on Bryan. He was living at home and going to school, and she loved going to the Stabler's and seeing him. At the time, he was twenty one and getting ready to go off to medical school, he had a girlfriend, and treated Olivia like he treated Kitty. The crush had fizzled the summer after freshman year, when other boys, Olivia's age, became apparent. But Kitty, bringing this up, now, and involving Elliot, was weird.

"Of course I would love Olivia as a daughter-inlaw," Mrs. Stabler winked at her. "But don't go embarrassing her."

Kitty smiled and turned back to the table with purses. Olivia walked up and began looking at the bags as well.

"Did I miss something?" Kitty looked at her, a certain spark in her eyes.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll let you in on it later." Olivia stared at her best friend, suddenly confused, and slightly afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bryan, come on!" Elliot was currently following his older brother around the house. He wanted to borrow the car, and it was proving to be slightly more difficult then he anticipated. "Bry! Why are you being such an ass about this?"

"I told you I need it. I'm going to see Britney and Dallas."

"I bet you they're cheerleaders." The boys turned towards the slider to see Kitty slipping in. She looked at them, and rolled her eyes. "Britney and Dallas? Really?"

"Hey! Cat lady, those are gorgeous names!" Bryan gave her a pointed look and then turned to Elliot. "So, no."

"That's not fair!" There was just the slightest whine in his voice. Both Bryan and Kitty moaned.

"What are you, five?" Kitty asked, as Bryan shook his head.

"I wanted the car tonight." Elliot folded his arms. "MOM!"

"She's not home stupid." Kitty walked up behind him, slapping him in the back of his head. "Just because you're a mama's boy, doesn't mean she's going to come to your rescue every time."

Elliot glared at his sister and turned back to Bryan who was giving him an unbelievable look.

"Dude, you're eighteen, this is ridiculous. And I get the car, so ha!" Bryan stuck out his tongue and then swiveled around stalking out of the living room. Kitty hit her forehead, shaking her head.

"I'm surrounded." Elliot looked at her, letting his arms drop to his sides. "Where's Liv?"

He shrugged, his eyebrow raising as he saw the smile appear on her face. He knew that look. That look had gotten both him and her into severe trouble, several hundred times. Usually leading up to three to four weeks of being grounded. That look, alone, had gotten him detention, many, many a time.

"Whatever you're thinking about is wrong, illegal, or suicidal. And I'm not helping you."

Kitty gave him a look, and sighed. "Don't worry, you won't get in trouble. So, Liv is great, isn't she?"

He grabbed one of the magazines that was on the coffee table and sat down. "Yeah." He began flipping through the magazine, only feel her glaze over him. He closed his eyes, letting his head drop to the back of the couch. "What Kitty?"

"Don't you think she's funny, and pretty."

"What the hell are you on?" The slider opened once more. Olivia walked in, allowing some of the sea air to slip in. She shut the door and looked at the two siblings, smiling.

"What's up?" Elliot looked over at Kitty and then smiled at Olivia.

"Your friend here has lost her mind." And once again, Kitty smacked him upside the head and then gave a brilliant smile to Olivia.

"Where were you?"

"You told me to go and get seashells." Olivia gave her best friend a confused look, she held up a small bag of shells she had collected over the past half hour.

Kitty's smile began to falter and she cleared her throat. "That's right, yeah, heh." She grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her out of the room. Elliot watched as they left.

"They keep getting weirder and weirder."

---

Kitty stood in the middle of the driveway, glaring at Olivia who was rushing around, bouncing a basketball.

"Kitty, for all that is good and pure, will you pay attention to what I'm telling you." Olivia rolled her eyes and tossed the ball towards the hoop, smiling as it fell in.

"I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow." Kitty stated, ignoring the game of basketball that Olivia had insisted they play. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"You say that every time you guys come here." Olivia smiled at her, shooting another basket.

"I mean it this time." A breeze blew around them, making both girls shiver. "You should sleep over tomorrow night. We can go to school together on Tuesday."

Olivia smirked, but kept her eyes on the basket. In all honestly, she didn't really miss her mom, but she did miss her home. At least as home as it could have been. There was that aspect of her own bed, with all her stuff, that made her body want to go home. Her eyes darted towards the ocean. With a sigh, she looked back at the basket, shooting, another point for her team.

"Nah, it's cool. I need to make sure everything is ok with the apartment and stuff." She still refused to make eye contact but saw the motion of Kitty nodding her head.

Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Elliot walking out of the beach house. He was wearing a tank top and shorts, showcasing his muscles. His eyes were big and round, and possibly the bluest she had ever seen. Or, well, that's not true, Mr. Stabler had the exact same eyes. Mrs. Stabler had green eyes, which both Michael and Bryan had inherited. Kitty's eyes were more hazel then blue, but Elliot's eyes, they were the color of the sky.

"Ow!" She spun around, rubbing her arm where the basketball hit her. Kitty was standing next to the basket.

"Um, can we stop playing yet?" Olivia rolled her eyes, but still managed to nod her head. She glanced back over to Elliot who was silently searching for something on the porch. "So, how about next weekend we go shopping with Cassie?"

"Sure." Olivia cracked her neck and grabbed the ball. "It'll have to be Friday after school or Sunday. I promised Alex I would hang out with her Saturday."

"Not a problem. Are you going to see Fin?"

"Probably, where one is, the other follows." The girls giggled. "They met Elliot on Thursday. Alex thought he was 'way' cute."

"Most girls do. I don't know why, but I guess the general population knows better then me." Kitty shrugged.

"He's cute." Olivia stated, looking towards the porch. "Besides, he has a girlfriend. He's off limits."

"Jeez Livvie, it's not like he's marrying her." Kitty scoffed. "Come on, we better make sure we have all our stuff." Instead of going through the porch, she began walking towards the beach, deciding the slider was a faster way to her destination.

With one more look towards the porch and a small smile, Olivia turned and followed her best friend.

---

Her apartment was dark, and the scent of alcohol was stronger then normal. She walked in, and opened the two front windows, allowing the city breeze to flow through her apartment. She knew better then to call out into the house. There could be 'company' or her mother could be out cold in her bedroom.

She quietly walked around, making sure everything was in place. Nothing out of the ordinary was visible, some dirty dishes in the sink, an empty bottle of her mother's favorite vodka, and the note she had left to remind her mother exactly where she was going. It was crinkled and creased, indicating her mother had probably read it several times.

"'Livia?" She spun around and looked at her mother. A smile graced the woman's face. "How was your trip?"

"It was great, we had a fun time." She folded her arms over her chest. Her mother's sweetness was always short lived, it was a moment of good parenting. She was either sober, or at a level of buzzed that made her friendly and nice. Her mother had several of these levels. And for the past ten years or so, Olivia learned them all.

"Oh my god, you must be exhausted! You should go shower and go to sleep. I'll clean up in here." Serena Benson, inched forward and brought her daughter into a tight hug. "Mm, you smell so good. Go on now." She let go of Olivia and began cleaning the dishes and straightening up the mess she had caused over the past few days.

Olivia nodded and slid out of the room and into her bedroom. These passing moments of motherly affection were few and far between. If she had to guess, her mother probably was worried that she wouldn't come home. Well, if you threaten it enough, they eventually believe you, don't they? Her mother would probably be on her best behavior for the next few days, as she always was, and then it be back to booze and men.

Maybe she was letting her mother control her. You'd have to admit though, the woman was good at it.

The scent of her favorite perfume and lavender hit her senses as she opened the door to her bedroom. She smiled, setting her book bag down and collapsing on her bed. It was nothing compared to the queen size she and Kitty had shared, but the little twin bed felt like open arms to her.

Not many people knew about her home life. Alex knew the best, having been in Olivia's life the longest. And she knew the worst parts first hand. The random bruises, the burn marks, and the tears that Olivia had, begging for Alex not to tell anyone. Because at eight and nine, no child wanted to leave their parents. Fin didn't know, simply because Alex wasn't allowed to tell him and Olivia had become an expert liar.

Fin, actually, had probably been a saving grace. While Alex had several clubs and activities after school, Fin was free as a bird. Olivia would often force her company on him, following him around like a puppy. He never minded and she always felt safe with him. He was six foot and change, strong, with a slightly hostile attitude, there was no reason not to feel safe. They would play basketball, the only sport she knew the basic concept of. Of course, the more she hung out with Fin and his 'boys' the more she learned about everything. In the three years she had known Fin, eleven, twelve, and thirteen, had become less about dolls and cute celebrities, but about sports, cars, and even a bit of fighting. She had become one of the guys.

When they had moved, because it was better rent and meant less work for her mother, she had felt lost and confused. She compensated by acting like a snob, turning up her nose and not making eye contact. Alex was a bit like this when you first met her, and it seemed to work for her. Olivia's ultimate downfall, Katrina Stabler. She had the prettiest smile, Olivia had probably ever seen.

Kitty was like a breath of air Olivia had never felt before. Alex and Fin were her sanctuary, they kept her safe and protected. Kitty always left her inches from her life. Olivia had talked to less then three people and was going to have a tough girl attitude that Fin would be proud of. Kitty had completely stepped off her attitude, and began talking as if they were old friends, as if they had known each other forever. Freshman year of high school they had five of their ten classes together, including lunch.

However, no matter how amazing Kitty was, Olivia still never told her about her home life. Kitty grew up with two parents, and three protective older brothers, all of whom treated her like a princess. Olivia was lucky to make it out of the house with a bruise. Olivia was doing really well, playing up the happy home life, at least until Kitty had showed up one lazy Sunday afternoon, brownies in one hand and a Molly Ringwald in the other. Begrudgingly, Olivia let her in, praying her mother would stay out for the rest of the night.

Of course, Serena had come home at four in the afternoon, drunk and with a gentleman friend. They both seemed to ignore the two girls sitting on the couch giggling at the movie. This was short lived, Serena came out, yelling and screaming for Olivia to 'get her ass in her bedroom'. Olivia ushered Kitty out of the apartment.

Kitty had been very good about it, hadn't mentioned it or questioned it. Olivia assumed it was because she felt bad for her, or guilty that she didn't go home to yelling or screaming. It wasn't until a month later, after a brutal screaming fest with her mother, that Olivia broke down and talked about it. Alex had gone to Washington, and Fin had no idea, she had to tell someone and Kitty wouldn't have been shocked.

If anything, it brought them closer, and Olivia found out that when she and Elliot were really young, their father would come home screaming and yelling, but mostly had taken it out on the older brothers. But that was when he worked homicide, when he was out in the streets. Apparently, when Mr. Stabler switched to a desk job, he had found the solace he needed. Olivia knew her mother's drinking was because of her, and there was no real way to help her mother find solace from that.

They mostly didn't talk about it. Olivia was the same height and built better then her mother, so random bruises had stopped. It had become a game of emotions. A slight remark or a screaming fest, that ended with Olivia taking two buses to get to Alex's duplex, her parents were rarely home, her dad was a lawyer and her mom was a nurse. Both with heavy work schedules.

Running to Kitty's was a little more tricky, considering everyone was usually home and her father was a cop. Eventually he'd catch on. They always do.

She rolled over, and stuffed her face into her pillow. She loved her mother. She did. Whether she really liked her or what not was questionable. At least she had her friends, and her basketball. And most nights she was thankful for the basketball. It was the perfect stress reliever. You didn't have to explain a broken rib or a bruise on your cheek to a basketball court.

"'Livia, you sleeping?" She closed her eyes, and listened for the door to open. The lights were turned off and the door shut gently. Brown eyes opened to stare into the darkness.

You didn't have to explain to a basketball why you cried before falling asleep every night.

---

Elliot was leaning against his locker, laughing along with some of the other guys from track. He had spent most of the night talking to Kathy. He rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn. The guys were laughing about something or another that he had been paying about half a mind too.

Olivia walked past him, smiling slightly, but making her way towards Kitty who was currently slamming things into their locker.

"Are you ok?" Kitty turned and looked at Olivia, rolling her eyes.

"I got a 'D' on Munch's test. That man is completely ridiculous. And he's not even a real teacher! He's like twenty!"

"He's twenty eight, and I told you, you should've studied. But do you listen to me, never."

"Hey, Kat." The girls turned to stare at Billy Morris, varsity track team, blonde hair, brown eyes, and the most charismatic smile in the school. Kitty's mouth dropped slightly, a touch of drool visible. Olivia nudged her friend's side and smiled brightly at the jock in front of her.

"Hi." Kitty gave a small smile, shifting her weight on the balls of her heels, something purely done out of habit.

"What are you doing this Friday night?"

"Nothing." Olivia looked over at Kitty, making sure the girl didn't fall to the ground in a heap.

"You want to go get pizza?"

"Yes." She could see Kitty trying to hold in the squeal that was slowly creeping up her throat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elliot folding his arms, watching the scene with a frown.

"Cool." Billy winked at her and began walking towards his classroom. Olivia watched as he left, and the second he turned down the next hall, she felt Kitty's hand on her wrist.

"Billy Morris just asked me out. BILLY MORRIS just asked me out. Billy Morris just ASKED ME OUT!" And then, there was squealing. Olivia laughed and began jumping up and down with Kitty. Cassie, who had been walking down the hall was smiling brightly, talking about what to wear and how to do her hair.

"You've liked him since, forever!" Cassie squealed, earning a bright smile from Kitty.

Olivia smiled, watching as Elliot rubbed his nose and then walked over, a fake smile plastered on his face. He placed his arm around Kitty and gave her a side hug.

"Cat lady has a date, that's so sweet." Kitty looked at him and stuck out her tongue, her smile never faltering. "Too bad mom and dad aren't going to let you go out on the date."

Olivia frowned, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler didn't allow the kids to date until they were eighteen. The kids could go to go on group dates, but more or less they weren't allowed to go on singluar dates. Olivia had a feeling it was because Michael was concienced on one of the Stabler's singular dates. She looked at Kitty, and saw a very familiar smirk.

"No, mom and dad won't let me go out by myself. If my older brother comes along with a date, it'll be a double date, A.K.A a group date!" Elliot's eyes widened a bit. "And you are not bringing that wench to my date." Her eyes darted from him over to Olivia. "You'll take Livvie!"

Both Elliot's and Olivia's mouths hung open. "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

She had opted to walk home, by the look on Elliot's face, she was right to assume Kitty's drive home would be a loud one. Not that she could blame Elliot. It was a little abrupt of Kitty to make demands on them to accompany her, to wherever, Friday night. Elliot had a girlfriend, and she, well she really had nothing going for her. But she was definitely not going to force her company on him.

Somewhere between school and the bus stop she had decided that going home was not exactly what she wanted to do. So two buses and three blocks later, she found herself on Alex's bed, eyes shut and a cold cloth on her head.

"I don't understand why you can't just go on the stupid date. You're such a baby." Alex rolled her eyes, and began doing her homework again. Olivia made a moaning noise from the bed and then sat up.

"I am not going to force my company on Elliot because Kitty is on some matchmaker kick!"

"Oh, let's just shoot her. She wants to set you up with Elliot, an attractive, older, smarter, and funny guy. God, she's trying to ruin your life."

"He's her older brother. And I am not attracted to him."

Alex scoffed, turning to look at her brunette friend. "Blind women are attracted to him. And who cares if he's Kitty's older brother?"

"Fine, he has a girlfriend." Olivia stuck her tongue out and laid back down on the bed. The ceiling was looking more and more entertaining.

"Liv, this is ridiculous." Alex slammed her pencil down and turned to her friend. She crossed her legs and folded her arms, leaning back on her chair. Olivia was reminded of Mr. Cabot, when he was talking to the police or one of his clients. "You obviously like him. I give Kitty points, because I was devising a well thought plan that would get you and Elliot together. She beat me to the punch and I think it's a fantastic idea. You both like each other, you're always flirting and you're always just staring and smiling at each other. It's rather sickening. Like, come on."

"You think he likes me?" Olivia's eyes got big and a goofy smile appeared on her face. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Are you joking? Please tell me you're joking." There was no response. Olivia's goofy smile turned into a goofy expression. She didn't like Elliot. It didn't matter that he was drop dead gorgeous. Girls from every grade would sit and watch his track practices, hoping to get a glimpse of him and the other players taking off their shirts. An honor-roll student as well, he was idealistic. But that didn't mean she liked him. No, he was Kitty's big brother, almost a brother to her, and he had a girlfriend. No, she just had platonic affection for him. That's all.

"Alex? Oh, Livia, how are you?" Olivia shook her head and looked over to Alex's mother.

"I'm good, how was the hospital?" Mrs. Cabot rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Never go into nursing girls, it's a thankless job." Alex looked at her mom and then Olivia, smirking.

"Hey, mom, Olivia got asked out on a date for Friday and she's not sure she should go."

"Oh! A date! That's so exciting!" Olivia's eyes got big as Mrs. Cabot began talking very fast about clothes, hair, and how to be a respectable lady. Her brain began to spin as the woman used hand motions, and giggly tones.

Mrs. Cabot was nothing like her own mother, or Mrs. Stabler. She was also nothing like Alex, who talked fast sometimes, but was often more serious then giggly. Grant you, at times, Alex was more girly then her mother.

Mrs. Cabot gasped, earning looks from both daughter and Olivia. "You can come here! We'll do your hair, and your make up! Oh goodness, you'll look so cute!"

"Oh my god! That's perfect!" Alex jumped up and smiled brightly. "Why didn't I think of that? Fin could drop you off at the Stabler's so that Elliot doesn't have to go out of his way!" Mrs. Cabot smiled and nodded her head. She looked down at her watch and then grimaced, hurrying her goodbyes and then rushing out.

"Alex, I can't--"

"You can and we will. You are going out with Elliot, and you're going to LIKE it!"

---

"I have a girlfriend! Who's going to freak out on me!" Elliot yelled, walking into the house. Mrs. Stabler peaked her head out from the kitchen, watching her youngest come in. Kitty slammed the door shut, looking as if she had gotten into a bar fight. However, Mrs. Stabler knew her daughter would never grace herself in a bar. At least not yet. She had a sinking feeling when Kitty came of age, her baby would become a wild child.

"It's one lousy date! And Olivia is a hundred times more better then that wench!"

"Stop calling her that!" Elliot swiveled on his sister, ready to start another wrestling match with her.

"Why? Because she's SUCH a winner!" Kitty stepped up to him, their noses almost touching.

"MOM!" Their voices echoed through-out the house, making Mrs. Stabler slowly slide back into the kitchen, pretending she didn't know what was going one.

"Mom, Kitty is forcing me to go out with her and Olivia and some guy!" Elliot marched into the kitchen, his face red and his arms folded.

"I got asked out by Billy Morris, the really cute one from Elliot's team. And I know I'm only allowed to go on group dates, so Elliot is part of the group, and I hate Kathy, so of course I should bring Olivia. And Elliot is acting like he doesn't like Olivia."

"I don't like Olivia!" He then groaned and shook his head. "Of course I like Olivia, but I don't LIKE Olivia, like that."

"Well then stop making such a big deal about it." Both children turned to Mrs. Stabler who was smirking, leaning against the kitchen counter. "If you don't like her like that, then it shouldn't be a big deal if you go with Kitty and her date. It'll be fun."

"Kathy is going to freak out mom."

"Then maybe you shouldn't date her." And with that, Mrs. Stabler moved past her children and began heading upstairs to her bedroom. Elliot stood with his mouth hanging open.

"So, nah!" Kitty stuck out her tongue and began to turn out of the kitchen. She was suddenly tackled to the ground, and for the third time in the span of an hour, Kitty and Elliot were in a sibling wrestling match.

"Ow, Katrina! No biting!"

---

It was already Thursday and Olivia's headache, that had magically developed Tuesday afternoon, was not getting any better. She gave a small smile as she approached Kitty who was leaning against their locker.

"Elliot still not talking to you?" Kitty looked at her and then at Elliot, who was walking down the hall, flirting with Amber Atkins.

"He's such an ass. I don't know how he's related to us. He takes after Michael, there's another trip." She rolled her eyes and moved so Olivia could exchange her books.

"He'll get over it." Kitty scoffed.

"I don't care, he has to go." Olivia looked at her friend and sighed.

"You know Kitty, it's ok if he doesn't want too. Fin can come along with us."

"No Olivia, Elliot's coming. I told Billy already." As she spoke his name, Billy began walking down the hall, smiling and winking over to her. Olivia turned, rolling her eyes, but smiled for her friend. "Are you coming over after school tomorrow?"

Olivia looked up and shook her head. "I'm going to get ready at Alex's and then Fin will drop me off."

"Very good!" Kitty swooned a bit, leaning against the lockers near by. "Oh man, this is going to be so much fun."

"I need to talk to Liv." Kitty groaned, and immediately stalked away, not saying a word or even giving him a second glance. Olivia looked over and watched Kitty leave and then turned to crash looks with a certain blue eyed boy.

"Hey El." She cleared her throat. His eyes darken a bit and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, you must think I want nothing to do with you. And I mean, I really don't mind going out with you and the other one, at all. I'm sorry I was being such a jerk." Olivia smiled and shrugged.

"It's fine. I know, with Kathy and stuff, it's an awkward situation. Kitty should have given us some more notice or whatever." She shrugged again, looking down the hall.

He gently patted her shoulder and smiled. "God, you're amazing. I can't wait for tomorrow night." He winked at her and began walking towards his class.

Olivia stood and stared at the ceiling, a sigh escaping her lips.

Damn, was he cute.

---

He ran down the court, shot the basketball, and score, he won the game. The crowd went wild. Cheers, his name being called, and girls flooding towards him. At least until the ball came in contact with his side, making him trip and almost fall.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! But you completely blanked out, AGAIN!" Olivia laughed and walked over to the ball. Fin was glaring down at her.

"Why aren't you hanging with Alex or the cat girl?"

"Kitty, her name is Kitty. Jesus." Olivia shook her head and walked over to the bench where they had left their bags. "Alex has some test thing tomorrow and Kitty has kitchen and laundry duty. I thought I would hang with my gangster boyfriend." Olivia pinched his cheek and grabbed the bottle that was in his hand.

"Lucky me." Fin shook his head. "I heard about the date with that guy."

"FIN!"

"Elliot, you have the date with Elliot, ok, happy?"

"They remember your name, it's not the difficult to say their names. I know you're tough and stuff, but come on." Olivia was smirking at him. She was rarely ever mad at him. There was no point because he wouldn't care. It's just how he rolled.

"You know how it is, I just don't like sharing." He winked at her and grabbed the ball, dribbling down the court. Her brown eyes rolled and she jogged after him. "So, what's the deal?"

"He's Elliot, I've known him a day shorter then I've known Kitty. We're just doing it to help out Kitty."

"You like him?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Fin!" She grabbed the ball from him, holding it to her stomach. She was giving him a very pointed look. "We're just friends and it's just a favor. I don't like him, wouldn't that be, ridiculous."

"That's what I thought." Her eyes traveled up to stare at him. His arms were folded and he had a very leisured stance. He shrugged. "I was telling Alex, you know, because she's crazy, that you wouldn't like him."

"Well, good, because I don't."

"Yeah, he's like, what, two years older?"

"Uh, so are you." They had given up on the game. It was just the two of them now. The basketball the only thing in between them.

"But we're not dating." Fin put a finger up, indicating the difference. "And he's way too tall for you, what, like six two?"

"You're six two."

"Not dating, keep up girlie. And man, he has that whole rugged look. I mean, what's that all about? 'Look at me, I'm an athlete'. A bit cocky in my opinion. Definitely not someone for you."

"He's an amazing runner!" Olivia dropped the ball, folding her arms and glaring over at Fin, who now had a smirk over his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But come on? Elliot? What kind of name is that? The kid is totally wrong for you. It's a good thing you don't like him. Olivia Stabler? Please. Not that matters because I bet he's a player, goes through girls faster then he can run."

Olivia stood there, her body was becoming tenser and tenser. She had the urge to fly across the small space between them and throttle her best friend.

"Elliot, is not a player. He's an amazing person! He's smart, funny, and can talk himself out of any situation! And he's the fastest runner I've ever seen! And have you seen those eyes? Big and wide and bluer then anything in the world! So you can just kiss my ass!"

Fin folded his arms again, his smirk was now taking up his face. His head dropped back and he laughed a little. Brown eyes stared back into brown eyes, and he shook his head.

"Like I said, good thing you don't like him."

She froze, her arms dropping. Her hand rushed to her forehead, a smacking noise echoing over the court. "Oh shit."

---

"Ok, now, who would like to explain Hamlet's inner monologue?" John Munch was one of her favorite teachers. He was funny and absolutely crazy. Not only was he completely paranoid, he was extremely perceptive and on the ball. Nothing got past him.

"Why are you teaching this?" The class turned to Michael Thomas, who was smirking. Munch turned and sighed.

"Because they didn't have any openings in advanced History or student government. Only openings to teach slow children, such as yourself."

"Hey!" Michael scoffed.

"I can not tell a lie." Munch smirked and moved back towards the front of the class.

Kitty, who was also in the class, and was staring at the clock, made a noise, alerting Olivia to her stress.

"Calm yourself."

"But I'm so excited." They had become pros, whispering so that they could only hear each other. Completely undetectable.

"You're such a trip." Olivia smiled and shook her head, looking up to see Munch's staring over her. Of course he would hear them, or notice them.

"Ms. Benson, something you'd like to share with the class?"

"Uh," She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, she looked over to Kitty who was as wide eyed as she was. "I, um, Shakespeare, real good writer."

"Real good writer? Uh huh." Munch shook his head, chuckling a bit. "You are so lucky you're one of my prized pupils. Unlike Mr. Thomas over there, how ya doing?"

Michael looked up and gave Munch a scathing look, before looking back down at his book. Munch shrugged and looked back at Olivia.

"Try to pay attention, there's only ten minutes left, and then you're free."

"I will. Sorry, Mr. Munch." Olivia gave him a bright smile, only to receive rolling eyes and a small smile back.

"Ten more minutes." Kitty whispered out of the side of her mouth. Olivia rolled her eyes and turned back to the front of the class. She was going to have to deal with one too many hyper girls tonight. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

---

The Cabot master bedroom was possibly the size of her apartment. The walls were painted an off white, and there were pictures strategically placed throughout all four walls. There were French doors that led to a closet that was the size of her bedroom, and a door that led to the master bath that was the size of her mother's room. Mrs. Cabot was currently doing her hair, as Alex sat on the bed, watching them.

"Now, you never want to wear too much." Mrs. Cabot stated while beginning to apply the make up. She was placing everything on Olivia's face with exact precision. "See, Alex, if you would just find a nice boy, you too could be having as much fun as Livia here."

Not that the worried and possibly scared out of her mind look suggested the true amount of fun Olivia was having, but Mrs. Cabot seemed to think this look was normal for all girls who were having fun. Alex scoffed and then looked at Olivia through the mirror.

"You look so beautiful. Not that you don't normally look beautiful. But you look ultra beautiful tonight. Stunning. Oh! Elliot is just going to die!"

"Alex, it's pizza and then we're just hanging out, it's not a big deal." Olivia stated, she had to stay strong. She may like Elliot, but there was no reason to stand out on the ledge just yet.

Mrs. Cabot stepped off to the side and smiled. "All done."

"Stunning!" Alex clapped her hands and gave her friend a big hug. "Fin is waiting, he's going to freak."

Olivia nodded her head, tucking strands of hair behind her head. She gave a hug to Mrs. Cabot and thanked her, who gave her a large smile in return.

This was not a big deal, she had hung out with Elliot a hundred million times. In jeans, pajamas, and dresses, this was no different then all those other times. Other then she was slowly figuring out that maybe she, might, have a tiny little crush on him.

Her eyes met with Fin's and she could hear him stating 'a tiny crush, in your dreams'. He shrugged and nodded his head, which was his way of complimenting her. Alex elbowed him, but he still didn't budge. He just did not do compliments.

"Come on babe, we're going to be late to the ball." He was once again elbowed.

"Ok, have fun, and don't get nervous, this is not a big deal. You said it yourself it's just Elliot, no big deal." Alex gave her an award winning smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Uh, fabulous!"

"Alex," Olivia smirked, and gave her a wink. "Shut up."

Alex laughed and then shoved them out the door, waving from the stoop.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. Girls take all this dating bullshit too seriously." Fin opened the door for her. "Especially young girls."

"'Ey! I am sixteen, we can't all date people that are far too old for us!" Olivia gave him a look, in which he shrugged off.

"Twenty is not far too old. She's two years older then me. Besides, baby girl knows what she wants." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ew." Olivia laughed, shaking the images out of her head. "Elliot's two years older."

"And if I find out he knows what he wants. I'll hunt him down and beat him till he doesn't know his name." Fin gave her a strict look. "And you better pretend you don't know what you want, or I'll tie you up till you're forty."

"Ok, ok, jeez dad, don't worry." Olivia gently nudged him and then looked out the window.

This was simply not a big deal. She had been on dates before. This was no different then all the other dates she had ever been on.

"No kissing." She hung her head and then looked over at him.

"Fin, shut up."

"You've been saying that a lot lately." Fin shook his head. "It's not really attractive."

She shoved him and looked back out the window. Her thoughts drifting over to what Elliot would think and if she was over dressed, and whatever other little things there was to worry about. She was annoyed that girls got this anxious, while she was sure any guy would just run his fingers through his hair, throw on some clothes, and think they're god's gift to earth. Not that she was comparing Elliot to those guys.

Oh, what the hell, they were all the same.

"Seriously, it's not attractive at all." She looked at him and for a second time elbowed him. "Good, if you keep this up, neither of you will know what you want."

---

Kitty was running around the house, her hair bouncing behind her. She was wearing a black jumper dress with a baby pink shirt under it. Her black hair was pulled into a bun with a pink flower stuck into it. She stopped in front of the hall way mirror, fixing her lip gloss and adjusting her dress.

"If you're trying to make yourself look better, it's just not going to work." She turned and glared at Elliot. "I'm just saying."

He was fixing his shirt. His mother insisted that he make an effort. So, he opted for a pair of khakis and a black wife beater, with a blue button down shirt. He thought he looked pretty hot.

He pushed Kitty away from the mirror and began looking at himself.

"You're so vain."

"Yeah, well, when you look this good." Smirking to himself, he turned and gave her a nod.

"You're a moron." Kitty rolled her eyes and headed up to her parents' rooms.

"And you're just jealous!" He shouted towards her. The door bell echoed across the house. "I got it!"

He opened the door and froze.

Olivia stood, smiling brightly at him. Her naturally curly hair was straight as a pin, her bangs side sweeping her face. She was wearing a pair of black pants that were tight around her curvy hips and flared out over her black boots. She was wearing a white sweater that highlighted her tanned skin, and brightened her whole face. She looked completely stunning.

He felt his mouth opening in aw, and tried to quickly stop himself, shaking his head and moving to the side. She glided in and turned, so that their bodies were mere inches from each other.

He looked down, her perfume intoxicating his senses. Blue eyes closed and quickly reopened.

"Hey El." Even her voice sounded sweeter. He shook his head and smirked over to her. Kathy, he had to think of Kathy. She was smart, beautiful, and then Olivia smiled even more brightly. "You look nice."

"You look gorgeous." He watched as her eyes widen and her cheeks blushed pink. She looked away and cleared her throat.

"Thank you." Looking towards the stairs, he inwardly sighed. There would be little to no thoughts about Kathy tonight.

God, Olivia looked gorgeous.

Oh yeah, he was screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

**(I am a horrible person. I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. It's been such a horrible month. And what? It's day 12? It's been a pretty shitty year for that matter. But, yeah, college sucks, and I'm looking for a job, and in about two weeks I'm going up to Jersey. So I am SO sorry. And I'm going to try and update more efficiently!! Enjoy!)**

Olivia was bored. No, that was the wrong word. She was suicidal. They had gone to a little Italian place, it was perfect. Good food, games, and a large amount of noise. She was almost positive that no one else minded. Kitty was so gone on Billy that she didn't care about anything else. And currently Billy and Elliot were in a head to head about some of the upcoming football games.

She glanced at her watch and noted that they had only been out for about half an hour. She sighed and placed her chin in her hand.

"Hey, you ok?" She looked over to Elliot and noted that Kitty and Billy were no longer sitting across from them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where did the love birds go?" She began looking around.

"They went to play some of the arcade games." He pointed towards the back of the restaurant. "You've been quiet. Talk."

"I just, I guess I had nothing to add." She let out a nervous laugh and looked over to him, their eyes meeting. "How's life?"

Elliot shrugged, leaning back into the booth. "Not much is going on. You know, same old same."

"How's Kathy?" She had debated whether to bring the subject up. It wasn't as if she hated Kathy or even disliked her. But she had to remind herself that he was spoken for. Whether he was ever going to marry the blonde or not.

Elliot looked over her and then to the other side of the booth, he smirked and tilted his head left then right. "She's fine. She's handling this date business really well. I thought she was going to freak out, but she was great about it." He sighed happily. "She's really a terrific girl, I know Kitty really dislikes her, but she's pretty cool."

Olivia nodded, looking away from him. She had been under the impression that Kathy was a little bit of a crush, a way to let out some "sexual" frustrations. At least this was the picture that Kitty constantly painted out. But Elliot was right, Kitty really had no high regards for Kathy. Kitty completely despised Kathy. And maybe she was under the impression Elliot didn't like Kathy, or she just wanted to believe he was using her, but Kitty was not really with reality when it came to her brother's love life.

"Well, I mean, that's great. That you're so happy." Olivia cleared her throat, taking a sip of soda from in front of her. She peeked over at Elliot who had seemed to enter his own little fantasy world. She rolled her eyes, nudging him.

Blue crashed with brown, and both of them seemed to have difficulties with breaking the eye contact. Her breath was stuck in her throat and it took an extra second to situate herself.

"I'm bored, talk."

It sounded breathy, even though he was almost positive that she was talking in her normal tone. Or, well, he was partially positive she was speaking in her normal tone. What was her normal tone again? Whatever small thoughts he had of Kathy, vanished. This was why he had told himself there would be no intimate contact. And yes, a simply look counted very much as an intimate experience. Looks communicated more then words sometimes.

He cleared his throat, and averted his eyes. "Any new guys in your life?"

"No, no one that really sparks my interest." She was still staring at him, no longer brilliant blue, but a good chunk of the left side of his head. She shook it off and looked in the direction of the game area. Kitty, obviously, was never coming back, and it seemed to be a slow cooking night because they weren't getting any food either.

"There has to be someone." Not looking towards him was survival tactic number one. If she didn't look at him, there would be no butterflies or skipping heart beats. His voice was still ok, there was no lasting affects from his voice. Yet.

"Nope, no one. I guess I'm just difficult to please."

"She sure is."

Both jumped and turned to see a Cheshire cat. Kitty was leaning on her palms, down over the booth. Her smile was easily taking up her face.

"You two, are simply adorable. aren't they adorable Billy?" Olivia looked a little past Kitty to see the fit track player. He was smirking as well, and nodded his head. She had a feeling that Kitty involved him with her 'special' plans.

"Well, friends like us are usually adorable." Olivia looked over at Elliot and saw the highly pointed look he was giving Kitty. This completely unfazed her.

"You know, after dinner we should go somewhere romantic. Like the park. It's be so pretty!" Olivia had to give the girl credit. She was like a tank, just squashed down everything in her path.

"I think that's a great idea!" Billy smiled, placing an arm around Kitty. Her smiling now slowly eating away from her face.

Elliot turned back around and slammed himself into the booth. Olivia simply stared at the new couple.

---

Again, she had to give her friend props. The park was ingenious. It was dark, but the high lamp posts lit the ground delicately. The October wind was low and forced, but not cold enough to push lovers and friends into warm buildings. It was perfect to walk around and snuggle. Quietness was also part of the package. Where as the restaurant was loud, the park was calm. Couples whispered sweetly, and the sounds of a distant fountain echoed with the wind. It was possibly the perfect first date.

If it was a real date, and the guy she was with didn't have a girlfriend. Who was probably bursting at the seams for him to go home and call her.

Well, bloody wonderful.

Olivia sighed, and tried to stick her hands further into her pockets. She assumed they were going to go to dinner and possibly a movie. Her tank top and white sweater combination, while quite warm, was not holding up to the October air.

His eyes were trying to trail his over excited sister, who was less then fifteen feet in front of them. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a little more then walking. Grudgingly, he looked over to his companion to see the slight shiver. Why didn't she have a jacket? Possibly because she had no idea they would be walking around the park.

Slowly, and without looking at her, he slipped off his jacket and dropped it over her shoulders, casually placing his arm around her.

"Cold?" He smirked as he saw, from the corner of his eye, the nodding of her head.

Her hands reached out of her pockets and she made sure the jacket was wrapped around her comfortably. She inhaled deeply, breathing his scent. God, he smelt good. She had to love well smelling boys.

"What are you wearing?"

"Uh, clothes?"

"Smartass." She heard the chuckle in his voice. Looking up, she was met with his stare. For a second time that night she had to situate herself, walking never seemed more difficult.

"Cologne? Not a clue." He laughed, glancing away from her. "It's something my mom bought. I'll check for you later though."

"Great."

"I smell good?" She leaned closer to him, breathing him in more then the fresh October air.

"Very good." He chuckled, looking towards Kitty and Billy. Kitty must have planned this, the girl was sneaky like that. Lucky him to have a sister like her.

Slowly, he took a breath of air and turned to Olivia. She was looking down, swimming in his jacket. He had never seen her look so delicate. Nothing like Kathy. Kathy was like a sunflower. Strong, tall, and stiff, but Olivia, she was like baby's breath. Sweet, delicate, and the perfect touch to anything.

But, he couldn't compare. Comparing was simply out of the question. He liked Kathy, and that was it. He looked up to see Kitty leaning into Billy, his jacket over her shoulders and one arm slung casually over her shoulders.

"They look so cute." Cute was not exactly what he would describe of the situation. This was more like warfare. He had to keep tight eyes on the enemy. Not that Billy was the enemy. He was just a guy trying to take advantage of his baby sister. Bastard.

"Yeah, real cute." He cleared his throat and looked to see Olivia smirking up at him.

"Do I sense a bit of brotherly protection? I thought she could be thrown to the sharks?"

"Billy is not a shark, he's a boy. Boy's are a hell more dangerous then sharks."

"You're a boy."

"Yeah, but I'm a decent boy." He gave her a smile and turned back to Kitty and Billy. "There's only a handful of us left."

Olivia rolled her eyes, basking in the warmth of his jacket and his arm. She hadn't felt this nice in so long. Her eyes glance over and took him in. He was so crisp, and he really did smell completely amazing.

Why did he have to have a girlfriend? What did Kathy have that she didn't? In her opinion, and Kitty's (mostly Kitty's) she was prettier then Kathy. She was also more athletic. She was way better for Elliot then Kathy.

She closed her eyes and took an overly deep breath of air. What the hell? She wasn't like this. She didn't compare herself to anyone. And it wasn't her place to decided who was better for Elliot.

This was absolute madness.

"El, I--" She was cut off as he grabbed her and slammed her into his chest. She was breathing in his cologne, her body heating up from the onslaught of warmth.

"HEY! Watch it buddy!" Olivia pulled her face away and saw a boy racing down the path. "Are you ok? Jackass. I can't believe some people, I thought he was going to run you over."

She was still in his arms, her body pressed close to his. Breathing was a little hazardous. Her eyes found his, and she noted his face was a tinge of pink. His breath was short, and she could see it in the air.

"I'm fine." Blue eyes were bright and clear. The bluest she had ever seen. He began to smile, his hands, resting on her lower back. She couldn't move, she couldn't bring herself to look away from him. It was funny, how she could be ok one minute, and ready to fall apart the next.

"Are you sure?" His voice was lower. Hell, his face was lower. His eyes were boring into hers.

A shiver ran down her body and she began to rise up towards him. Her eyes began to close and her lips parted just slightly. His breath was hot on her face.

And then, like a sign from god, it started to rain. And not just any type of rain, oh no, brutally ice cold rain. They jumped apart, Olivia wrapping the jacket over her. Elliot was rolling his eyes and trying not to yell.

He turned to see Billy and Kitty jogging towards them, Billy's jacket still over Kitty.

"It wasn't suppose to rain!" Kitty stated while jogging past them. Elliot glared at the back of her head, and then began to jog after them. Olivia was already ahead of him.

He just had to keep telling himself that is was all for the best.

---

Olivia was lying on Kitty's bed. One hand over her forehead, and her eyes shut tight. Kitty was bouncing around, holding shirts over herself and moving around in front of the mirror.

"Last night was interesting." Olivia stated, looking over to Kitty who was holding a dress up against her.

"I had no idea it was going to rain. I'm sorry." She didn't look apologetic, she was smiling brightly, sending a wink in Olivia's direction. "I saw that close embrace."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "It was nothing."

Yeah, it was absolutely nothing, Damn rain. She could still feel his breath on her face. It had been such a perfect evening. Or well, it was as near to perfect as she could have hoped. God, he was cute. God, she wasn't thinking like this.

"Nothing my ass." Kitty scoffed.

"He really likes Kathy, Kit-Kat." Olivia sat up and shook her head. She had thought about everything through out the night. Going over random details and over analyzing every touch, whisper, and look. Not that it matter, of course. He had a girlfriend.

"Eh, she's just a person." She had to love the fact that her friend steam rolled over everything. No detail was too big to ruin Kitty's plans.

"I'm just a person too." She sighed and looked towards the window. She was no different from any other girl. Kathy was Elliot's girlfriend, and she was Elliot's sister's best friend. Where as Kathy was directly connected to Elliot, Olivia was a degree or so away from him.

"You are not _just_ a person. You are five hundred times better then that wench."

"She's not a wench, she's his girlfriend." Kitty turned and looked at her best friend. She opened her mouth but quickly shut it. She turned back to the mirror, watching Olivia in the reflection.

"You really like him, don't you?" Brown eyes opened widely, and she caught her friend's blue eyes in the mirror. Kitty smirked. "I'm your best friend. You really thought I wouldn't notice? How long?"

Olivia shrugged, and began shaking her head. "I don't know. I guess, since I met him. But I mean, it wasn't a big deal. It just, I don't know." She hated admitting things, it made her feel weak. Vulnerable. She was taught from an early age that the only thing you had was strength. Strength to survive, strength to move on, and strength to hide. So feelings tended to fall under the category of weakness.

"I thought you liked Bryan?"

"I did. He would pay attention to me, talk to me, and we were always playing basketball. Elliot was quiet and most of the time, just kinda, ignored us." Olivia shrugged, falling back onto the bed and covering her face. "It doesn't matter, Kit-Kat. He has Kathy."

"So?" She felt the bed move. "I don't care if he's dating every female on the track team. He likes you. I know he likes you."

"Well, that's not my problem." Olivia took a haggard sigh and uncovered her face to see Kitty staring down at her.

"Liv, come on."

The front door slammed shut, making both girls jump. Kitty moved off the bed and opened her bedroom door slightly. Footsteps and voices could be heard from the hallway.

"Why would I care if you went out with a junior?" Kitty turned and looked at Olivia whose eyebrow was raised.

"I figured you would be upset." The voices weren't moving, meaning Elliot and Kathy were possibly standing in front of his room, which was down the hall. Why they weren't moving into his room or else where was beyond either girl.

"Because of some stupid girl? Oh, Elliot, baby." Kitty tried to open the door a little more but stopped as Olivia made a sharp noise. "You're listening to your sister a little too much."

He chuckled, making Kitty glare at the inched space. "I probably am."

"I think it was sweet. Going with your sister on her little date. I think it was even sweeter that you took it upon yourself to go with Olivia. Female athletes always have more trouble finding dates."

"That's not true. Olivia's a great girl, Kitty just wanted familiar people with her."

"She's a great girl, huh?" He chuckled again.

"For a junior, I guess. Come on."

Kitty shut the door and turned to see Olivia staring at the carpet. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Liv, he was just saying that because it was Kathy. He's a guy, and you know," Olivia shook her head and shrugged.

"I told ya Kit-Kat. I'm just a person."


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia had decided that she should probably spend less time at the Stabler residence. At least for a little while. She was grateful to Kitty who was supportive, and went to Alex's with her or hung out at her basketball practices.

She walked out of her English class, rubbing her neck. Kitty had seen Billy and made a beeline for him. Olivia smirked and shook her head. She was very happy for her best friend.

"Liv!" Her ears perked and she spun around. Blue eyes crashed with brown eyes, and she took a sharp breath of air. "I haven't seen you in a while." He smirked.

Olivia opened her mouth and then closed it, moving her eyes towards the opposite set of lockers. She shrugged. "I've been busy."

"I didn't get to thank you for that date." His smirk turned into a smile.

"It's fine Elliot." She didn't smile, she didn't acknowledge him, as far as she was concerned he did not exist. Because if he didn't exist, she could pretend she didn't care.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He went to touch her arm, only to be surprised as she pulled away from him. Her books her brought up and held tightly to her chest and her eyes finally looked back up to his.

"Nothing. I have to go."

"Liv, you can talk to me." He thought about taking a step forward but decided against it.

"Olivia! Come on, we're gonna have to run laps!" The two turned towards the girl at the end of the hall. It was Cassie, she was smiling brightly and waving her friend over.

"Sorry." She turned and began jogging towards Cassie.

Elliot looked around and put his hands up in the air. "What the hell is going on?"

---

Olivia walked into her house, the scent of vodka filling her nostrils. She cringed, gently shutting the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Serena Benson stumbled out from her bedroom.

There were certain downfalls to not living out of her best friend's house. Her mother was one of the downfalls. Especially for the past week or so. She'd admit that her mother was fine after she got back from her miniature vacation. Actually it was around Saturday night that Serena started falling back into one of her regimes. Not that this was very shocking to Olivia. It was a perpetual cycle, her life.

"I had basketball practice." Her voice was low, sudden moves and noises would only anger her mother further.

"Basketball? Like you could play basketball." Serena gave a once over to Olivia and then turned her nose up, stumbling towards the kitchen.

Olivia rolled her eyes and began making her way towards her bedroom. She didn't need this. She wasn't in the mood to come home to a drunken stupor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Olivia stopped, her mother was standing in the kitchen doorway. One hand holding the wall, the other holding a tall glass of whatever liquor she could find.

"My room."

"What about this mess? The apartment is FILTHY!" She looked at her mother and then took a quick glance at her apartment. Leave it to her mother to make a mess in the span of a day.

"I'll clean it tomorrow." Olivia sighed and folded her arms in a protective manner. Tomorrow would be perfect, it be Saturday and she'd have all the time in the world.

Serena downed her drink and then threw it across the room, right at the front door, where Olivia was standing. She watched the pieces of glass fall to the floor and then stared at her mother.

"You'll clean it now." Serene walked over to her daughter, she was barely taller, only by half an inch or so. Olivia had a blank expression on her face, as she breathed the alcohol on her mother's breath. "And it'll be spotless." She spit at the ground and looked at her daughter. "God, you're so worthless." And with that she walked to her bedroom.

Olivia stood and leaned against the wall, her eyes flickering towards the ceiling. She waited for her mother's door to slam shut, and quietly she placed her bag down. She had to get cleaning. It wouldn't take long. It never did.

Slowly and quietly she went into the kitchen and pulled out a bucket that had a broom and several bottles of cleaning product. Luckily for her, her knees were use to the carpet. They were even use to the sting of glass.

---

Elliot walked into the house, his neck, shoulders, and head hurting. As he shut the front door he sighed at Kitty, who was standing in the hall. Her arms were folded, with a scowl on her face.

"What do you want?"

"You know, I have held my breath and bit my tongue, and all I have to say is you're a jackass."

He looked at her and then ran his hand over his face. He had to run extra laps, Billy was obviously listening to Kitty because he wasn't talking to Elliot, and his coach was extra angry. He didn't need this.

"I'm sorry, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Elliot. Olivia is great, for a junior, you guess, right?"

"What the f--?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know. You telling that whore of yours that Olivia was nothing. I hate to burst your bubble but Olivia is, by far, better then Kathy. And you being an asshole, is just ridiculous!" He didn't see his mother come out from the kitchen. All he saw was Katrina Stabler, face red, eyes a blazed, and her hands on her hips.

"You were listening to me and Kathy?"

"It's kind of hard not too! It's called not standing in the hall!" Kitty was beyond angry with Elliot. She had respected Olivia's wish that nothing be made a big deal of, but this was it. She wanted her friend to feel comfortable in her home again. "Olivia is the best thing that could have ever happened to you!"

"I have a girlfriend! Jesus Christ Katrina!"

"Enough, my goodness. Elliot, the lord's name? Honestly." Both siblings turned to their mother, startled by her. Neither had noticed her coming from the kitchen. "Katrina, up to your bedroom." Kitty gave her mother a look but shrunk down as her mother's eyes widened. "Now."

Kitty turned and looked at Elliot, before huffing and sprinting past her mother and up the stairs to her bedroom. Elliot was about to turn to walk out of the house when his mother cleared her throat.

"Come in the kitchen baby." She spun on her heel and disappeared. Elliot looked at the ceiling and sighed, walking slowly after his mother.

"Mom, come on." He was silenced as she patted the chair next to her. There was a plate of cookies and some milk waiting for him. "I'm not seven years old anymore."

"I want to tell you a story. Sit your happy behind down." She smiled at him. He walked over and flopped down into the chair, taking a cookie from the plate.

"I was seventeen when I met your father. He worked at the local hardware store, and you know how your grandfather was." She rolled her eyes. "I would be in there almost everyday. He would smile at me, and I would wink at him. Same exact blue eyes."

Elliot rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, and then Michael was magically created. We know."

"What you don't know," She smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Is Brett Johnson. He was my boyfriend. Tall, blonde, and was really going places with his life. I was so in love with him, as was grandma and grandpa. I was going to marry him, I felt it in my bones." She shook her head, a familiar smirk gracing her features. "So, one day, I had to go into the hardware store and before I even close the door, your father was kissing me. It was the most exciting kiss of my life."

"Mom, please." Elliot smirked, mirroring his mother.

"Your father confessed he had been wanting to kiss me for months, and he had finally gotten the courage to do so. If I hadn't given your father the chance to kiss me with everything he had, I would have married Brett."

"So?"

"The point is you never know who is going to turn your world right side up." She took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm not going to tell you that I love Kathy and you should marry her because she's absolutely perfect. And I'm not going to tell you that Olivia is the girl for you and she'll change your life for the rest of your life. You're lucky enough to have time to make important decisions. You don't have to get married tomorrow."

"Mom, I am sorry that I said what I said about Olivia. It was just to get Kathy off my back."

"Elliot, that's between you and Olivia. And Katrina, obviously. All I'm saying is, having a girlfriend is a wonderful thing, but things can change as quickly as a shooting star."

"You're speaking in tongues." He mumbled through cookies.

Mrs. Stabler rolled her eyes, bring her hand under her chin. "Olivia could change your mind about everything or be the defining factor that Kathy is for you. Much like when your in college one girl could mean the world to you, and then another one will make you take it back. It's about trial and error."

"I can't cheat on Kathy." She shrugged and gave her son an unreadable look.

"Well, you know best baby." She stood up and kissed the top of his head. "Finish your milk and then wash your dishes."

"Thanks mommy." He smirked as his mother shook her head but continued to walk out of the kitchen.

---

Fin was leaning against the fence, watching Olivia dribble the ball up and down the concrete court. He had been there for almost an hour, but he had a feeling she was there even longer. She hadn't even noticed he was watching her.

"Dammit!" The ball flew towards him. He placed his hands up and caught the ball giving her a confused look.

"Well, baby girl is a little angry. Is it about Elliot?"

"Sure, remember his name now." His eyes widened by the tone of her voice. If anything he was a little frightened. There were only four people he never wanted to anger. His father, mother, Alex, and Olivia. And sometimes Alex and Olivia were first on the list. For sixteen year old girls, they were pretty scary.

"I have to remember his name now, it's easier getting a hit on him." He chuckled, only to receive a glare and rolling eyes. Olivia snatched the ball from him and began walking towards her stuff. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"You know what," She swiveled around, making him freeze and place his hands up. "I'm tired of guys. I'm tired of girls and guys and relationships. I am sixteen years old, and I shouldn't give two shits about a relationship. Of a guy, or a girl a guy is seeing! It should be this difficult! You all suck!" She spun around, only to spin back around. "You know what! I shouldn't have to deal with the bullshit I deal with!"

Fin watched as she turned back around, throwing the ball up against the wall and grabbing her stuff. She walked past him mumbling obscenities and incoherent sentences.

"Liv, what the hell is wrong?" He grabbed her arm, surprising her to drop all her belongs. She slinked out of his hold and melted to the ground, slowing picking up everything, trying to neatly stuff things back into her bag.

"I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I'm sorry. I have this huge report due, and it's like, a pain in the ass." She shrugged and gave him an apologetic look.

"Well, jesus woman, don't take it out on me." He smirked and helped her stand up. She turned to walk away but was stopped by Fin grabbing her arm once again. "Olivia, that can't just be it. I mean, I know that something is going on with you and your mom, because let's be honest, you and Alex are fabulous liars but everyone slips up. And I know this Elliot shit is a lot, but you're not one to go crazy about a guy. So what?"

She had to hand it to him. He was on the ball. Brown eyes searched brown eyes and she sighed, looking towards the street.

"I really like Elliot, and me and my mom just get into tiffs. It's not a big deal." She shrugged. "You're just being over protective. Seriously, I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, that's all."

"Ok, yeah, I understand waking up on the wrong side of the bed. It sucks." He shook his head and let go of her arm. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing to my current knowledge."

"Good, we have to work on that dribbling. What did you call that?" He motioned towards the court, a huge smile on his face. "Man, baby girl, I worry about you."

"It's a good thing that I have you around then." She smiled and patted his arm, and began walking out of the basketball court.

"You want a ride?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll see you here tomorrow, around one."

"One thirty. See you later baby face." Olivia waved from over her shoulder.

---

Kitty walked down the stairs and into the living room. Bryan was sprawled out on the couch and Elliot was sitting in their father's chair. She walked over and leaned against the couch looking down at Bryan who wasn't looking back at her.

"I heard about your little screaming match."

"Your brother is an asshole."

"And you're only sixteen, don't curse." Bryan gave her a strict look and then turned back to the television.

"I'll go over there an apologize tomorrow, ok? Get off my back." Elliot mumbled, his eyes glued to the screen.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You're such a jerk."

"What do you want from me Katrina?" Elliot turned and looked at her. His eyes piercing deeply into hers. "Yes, I like her. Ok. I like Olivia, a lot. Happy?"

She walked behind him and slapped the back of his head, her eyes were fiery. His hand immediately flew to the back of his head.

"Happy? Elliot, you totally hurt her, and now you have the audacity to admit you like her. Are you on some sort of drug that we need to be made aware of?"

"Kitty, give him a break. You never had a legitimate boyfriend, you wouldn't understand the lengths guys go to." Bryan was still looking at the TV, which was, in Kitty's opinion, more then enough reason to try and smother him with a pillow.

"He was a--"

"FINE!" Both siblings turned to a red faced Elliot, who was jumping from his chair and storming towards the front door. "I am going to go over to Olivia's and apologize! Just shut up already!"

The front door slammed shut and they could hear the car starting up and moving away from the house. Bryan looked at Kitty and shook his head.

"See? You just have to involve yourself, cause a real ruckus." He turned back to the television. Kitty glared at him and grabbed a pillow from the foot of the couch. She placed it over his head and held down, looking franticly around the room. Bryan began kicking and trying to swat her hands away.

She watched as her father walked in, his head was down as he tried to look through the mail. "Katrina, stop trying to kill your brother. We need him to take care of us in our old age." Without looking up he walked upstairs.

Kitty removed the pillow, throwing it to the chair Elliot had just occupied. Bryan sat up gasping for air.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kitty shrugged and folded her arms.

"I want to be an only child. I'll manage to take care of mommy and daddy." Then she walked away. Bryan watched as his baby sister walked out of the room.

"I don't care if Michael was an accident. That girl was a crash."

---

Elliot sat in the parking space, staring up at Olivia's apartment. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or what he should do. Sighing, he relaxed into the leather of the car.

It wasn't this difficult, and his mother was right, he was too young to worry about all this love crap. And so what if the way Olivia smile made his whole day brighten. Or how she tucked her hair behind her ear made a shiver run up his back. And those plump lips had to taste good.

And he wasn't thinking like this. He shook his head and ran his hand over his face. He'd give it to his parents, they had been in love for twenty eight years. They had found each other at seventeen and nineteen.

He looked up to Olivia's window. Maybe he could too.

Slowly, pacing himself, he got out of the car and began heading up the stoop. He smiled as one of the neighbors walked out, allowing him to go up. He'd have to mention to Olivia the kindness her neighbors showed him. As sweet as it was, it couldn't be that safe.

He walked up the stairs and made his way to Olivia's hall. There was muffled yelling coming from down the hall. Blue eyes narrowed and he stopped. The yelling was becoming more defined as he got closer to Olivia's apartment. He couldn't make out what was being said but he knew there was yelling and crying.

There was a sudden crash and the sound of something being hit. There was some more yelling and then a slamming door. Silence filled the hallway.

The door was slightly open. He pushed it open and looked inside. It seemed a vase had fallen off the coffee table. He looked to see someone cleaning up the mess, tears falling to the ground.

"Liv?" She looked up and stared at Elliot, her eyes glazed over.

"El? What are you doing here?" Her voice was low, almost as if she didn't want to him to hear her.

"I came to apologize. What the hell happened?" He kept his voice low as well, kneeling in front of her. "Liv, who did this?"

"My mom, she had a bad day at work." She shrugged and began shaking her head. "She knocked over the vase and she was yelling at her boss on the phone."

"Why are you crying?" His hands were warm against her face.

"I," She shook her head.

"Liv?" He went to move back her hair only to notice a bruise behind her ear. It was big, and mostly covered by her hair, there was only a small portion that was visible. "Olivia."

He moved away from him, her arms folding over her chest defensively.

"Elliot. You need to go home." Her head bowed down, as to not make eye contact. "Please."


	7. Chapter 7

There was a diner, not really near their houses, but it was open all night. Michael use to take him and Kitty on the nights his father came home screaming. He'd let them eat ice cream and have chocolate milk. It was more so to get away from the noise then anything else. Or, maybe for them it was to get away from the noise, for Michael it was to get away from the house.

Elliot walked into the diner and sought out the brunette. She was sitting in the corner, the waitress had just place to hot mugs in front of her. His hand went to the back of his neck, and slowly he made his way over to her.

It hadn't been as much as a struggle as he thought. He had hoisted her up from under her arm, and wordlessly pulled her into the kitchen. He made a make shift ice pack, and then pulled her out of the apartment and towards his car. His gut told him that she wouldn't want to go back to his house, that she probably didn't want to go anywhere.

He slid into the booth. One had was holding the ice pack to her head, and her other hand was wrapped around the steaming mug. He looked at the contents of the mug in front of him.

"It's hot chocolate. I thought you'd like it." Her voice was dead. He had never heard it so low and mono-toned.

"No, I love it, thanks." He gave her a bright smile, trying not to let it falter as he realized that she wasn't paying attention to him. He cleared his throat and took a sip, burning the tip of his tongue. "I, uh, called your house and left a message telling your mom you were staying with us. And I called my dad and told him I was staying with my friend Mitch, so, uh, we basically have the night to do anything you want."

She looked at him, for the first time since she asked him to leave. Her eyes were big, bigger then he remembered. They were glazed over and looked dead. His make shift ice pack was sitting on the table. The condensation slipping on to the hard surface.

He sighed and gently reached out, taking her hand. He was surprised when she didn't pull away, if anything her hand seemed to relax in his.

"Liv, seriously, what's going on?" She sighed and looked sideways, towards the window that faced the dark street. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be simple. That she wasn't going to tell him. And, after about five minutes, of her hand in his and her eyes staring at the window unfocused, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry about Saturday. I was just saying that shit to make Kathy feel better. I think you're absolutely amazing."

Brown eyes looked from the window and found his blue pools. They were so caring, and she had almost forgotten how powerful his eyes really were. And as she stared into those beautiful eyes, whatever wall she had built, whatever mountain she had, all came crashing down.

Elliot quickly moved from his side of the booth to hers, bringing her into his arms and letting her sob and cry. He was a little unsure of how to handle these situations. Kathy always wanted to be alone when she was upset, and Kitty had to be near someone when she was on the ledge. He took it as a good sign that Olivia was neither pulling away or trying to have distance and closeness at the same time. She was like a doll as he held her. She pushed her face into the crook of his neck, letting the tears pool over into his shirt. The cold tears slid down his back, but he didn't care.

It took several minutes but he soon felt the halt in tears rolling down his back and shirt. He could feel her relaxing in his arms and the steadying of her breath.

"El, I have to go somewhere." She looked at him. Her brown eyes were shiny from unshed tears, and he had a feeling his heart might rip apart.

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here."

---

"Are you just going to sit there?" He nodded his head, leaning back and folding his arms. Olivia shrugged and continued to walk around the edge of the fountain. He had almost fallen in twice, which led to him having two near heart attacks.

"Will you not do that?" She looked at him, a shell of her former self. Her smile was not the smile he loved. No, it was simply a shadow of her smile. But it gave him hope that whatever was going on, she was still Liv at the core.

This wasn't the first time he had seen her like this. After some weekends she would come into school looking slightly better then death. Her hair would be tousled and her clothes a mess, and the shadow of a smile he had grown to miss. The difference was, by the end of the day, when he went to hunt down Kitty, she'd be the same person from the week before. Hair fixed, her practice clothes, and the same bright smile that stole light from the sun.

Now, seeing everything happen, first hand, he was worried about whether the Liv he knew would ever return. However, the shadow of her smile was more then enough to make him sit in the park, freezing, waiting for her to tell him or not tell him.

"It's almost midnight, what are you two doing?" They froze and turned to see a tired looking cop He was slightly balding, brown hair with specks of gray. There was a flashlight in his hand, but with the street light he could see them perfectly. "Elliot?"

He stood up and walked towards the sop, he relaxed as a smile broke across his face.

"Mr. Cragen. Thank god it's you." He didn't want to explain to anyone who his father was because it would get back to him. Donald Cragen, however, would cover his happy ass in a heartbeat.

"My, my, how long has it been? Four, five years? My god, look at you! You must have grown at least two feet!" Elliot smirked and nodded his head, even though it was probably an exaggeration. "How's your old man?"

Olivia had stepped off the fountain and was inching her way closer to the pair. She wasn't sure if she should be making any sudden movements.

"He's great! Loves working dusk duty." Elliot nodded. He looked over to Liv and grabbed her arm, puling her closer. "Liv, this is Donald Cragen, he use to work with my dad."

Cragen tipped his hate and smiled at Elliot. "What are you guys doing out so late? A little rendezvous?"

"Something like that." Elliot laughed. Olivia found herself standing slightly behind Elliot, keeping her hair tucked neatly behind her ear.

"Should I assume that this doesn't go further then us?" Elliot gave a wide smile. Donald Cragen was one of the coolest partners his father ever had. Having no children of his own he had taken the Stabler children under his wing. Especially Kitty and Elliot.

"Do you mind? My friend is really having a bad night and I'm just trying to make her feel better." Cragen looked over at Olivia and gave her a smile. He sighed and gave a stern look to Elliot.

"Don't stay out too late, ok?"

"No, we won't stay out 'too' later." Cragen gave him a withered look, but smiled, turning on his heel, he left the two in the park. "You heard that? Not too much later."

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked back over to the fountain, flopping down on the edge. Elliot sighed and followed her, sitting down on the fountain.

"Liv, please, what's going on?"

"My mom, she gets into bad moods sometimes." Olivia shrugged. "It was my fault, I know better then to get in her way."

"She hit you?" His hand reached out and delicately moved her hair to view the bruise.

"Like your parents never hit you." She snapped her head away from him, putting distance in between them. Elliot looked at her, his eyes big and concerned.

"No, they've never hit me." His voice was low and she knew that she had hit a cord. Instantly, she felt bad, there was no point to hit below the belt.

"I'm sorry. I'm, I'm just sorry." She folded her arms, and leaned against them. She stared at the ground, her eyes counting the pebbles surrounding her feet. Her brain was on the brink of exploding.

There were nights where the world made sense, that the next day was a brand new day and she would get the chance to start over. However, this was not one of those nights. She glanced up at Elliot who was staring off into space. Her brown eyes fell back towards the pebbles on the ground.

She had gone home and taken a shower. She was in her room when her mother got home, yelling about something or another. First the cabinets were opened, and she could hear the bottles clicking against each other. Then it was the glasses, one of the tall ones, because it always stuck on the inner edge of the shelf. The ice clicked into the glass. And after a pause, she could hear the glass hit the counter.

Another drunken night.

It wasn't until she heard glasses being dropped in the sink that she took a deep breath and made her way out into the kitchen. And there stood her mother, in her drunken glory.

She'd have to admit, the blow was fast and unexpected. She didn't even feel it. Maybe it was a sign that it had happened one too many times. Maybe it meant she was finally giving in to her mother.

Maybe it was a sign for her to leave it all behind.

Whatever it was, she tried to reason with her mother. Tried to get her mother to calm down, maybe rethink drinking whatever was in her glass. This only escalated into her mother yelling and throwing the lamp across the room.

She had a feeling having a father around might help. But for all she knew, he was a drunken mess like her mother. That's all she needed, two drunks for parents.

"Liv, talk to me." His voice startled her, making her jump. He had been looking forward, but as she jumped he turned, shooting her an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry."

"It's, it's fine Elliot." She sighed, running her hand through her hair. She looked up at the sky. Wonderful New York City, not a star in the sky. "I wish I could just runaway."

Elliot turned and looked at her. He inched over to her and took her hand in his. Her skin was smooth and soft. A smile appeared on his face as she rested her head on his shoulder.

---

Waking up in a car was a very unhealthy and uncomfortable mind game. At least for Olivia, it simply was in the 'what not to do' category.

She didn't remember how they got to the car, or the parking lot they had pulled into, or what had been going through their heads. All she knew is one minute they were talking, smiling at each other, and the next she was waking up to a sales anger tapping on the window.

She turned to look at Elliot who was rubbing whatever little sleep was left from his eyes. The light was red and they were about five minutes from her house. Her mother was going to be at work all day so she could shower and then go meet Fin. Hopefully convince him to go back to his apartment and get some much needed sleep.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" It was the fifteenth time he had ask, his hand never letting go of hers. She figured it was probably not the safest driving technique, but damn if she didn't want to let go.

"I'll be fine." She gave him a smile. "My mom's going to be at work and I'm going to take refuge at Fin's place. No worries."

The air was different in the car. It was lighter and she found it easier to breathe. She wasn't sure if his hand was a life line yet, but she really didn't want to find out.

"You want me to come up with you? Help clean up?" He wasn't sure why he couldn't just let her go. Had it always been like this? When he went to sleep, feeling guilty because he wasn't thinking about Kathy, was he thinking about her? Couldn't he just admit that he liked her? Maybe just lean in and kiss her, taste those pouty lips. Just like that.

"Elliot, it's fine." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. It was soft and sweet, sending shivers through their bodies. Without another thought she slid out of the car and gave him a wide smile. "I'll see you later."

"Ok, see you later." He watched as she walked up the stairs and slipped into the building. He waited, watching her apartment. A smile graced his face as the blinds were shifted and a single hand could been seen waving.

And now, to deal with Kathy.

---

"But where were you? You weren't at Mitch's, because Bethany stayed over there." She folded her arms. He sighed and leaned against his door.

"I was with Olivia." Her eyes flickered a shade of red, and he estimated how bad the situation could get.

"The Junior?"

"She's a person Kath. Come on."

"Come on? Come on? Um, I'm sorry I didn't know that I had to be calm while my boyfriend confessed to me that he spent the night with another girl." Kathy gave him an indescribable look.

"Nothing happened." He sighed. She was standing at the window, the sun was flowing over her, making her shimmer ever so slightly. She was no Olivia however. And it didn't take a kiss to prove that to Elliot.

"So what? You spend the night with a girl, and nothing happens, so that justifies it? Really Elliot? I would have never guessed." She huffed, tightening her vice like folded arms. "Did you want something to happen?"

"Kathy--"

"Oh, you did." She nodded, tears springing to her eyes. "Well, that's just wonderful Elliot. I mean. I thought we had something special. I was obviously very wrong." Her arms fell to her side and she began stalking towards him and the door he was leaning next too.

"Kathy." He rolled his eyes moving to follow her. He was stopped by her raised hand and tear filled face.

"Bite me Elliot." And with a flick of her hair she was gone.

Elliot stood in between his room and the hallway for what seemed like hours. Kitty was walking up the stairs and stared at him. She tired to peek into his room, but he was too broad, covering the majority of what was behind him.

"What happened?"

"Me and Kathy broke up." His voice was mono-toned. He hated it when girls cried. He hated being the reason for a girl crying. Watching Kathy cry was not settling well with his stomach.

"It's about time." Kitty stated, beginning to walk to her bedroom. He reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her to look at him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Olivia was being hit by her mother?" Hazel eyes grew, they were probably the widest he had ever seen them. He could see the wheels in her head turning.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kitty pulled away her arm, staring at him.

"Don't even try it. Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

**((That's not so much a cliff hanger, so it's all peaches and cream. ANYWAY, I was un aware that 5 days could pass that quickly. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be so filled with young EO goodness, you'll get a cavity. And I think they'll be about 2-3 chapters and then an Epilogue of sorts. Hopefully all done before next Thursday, because then me and my happy ass will be in New York. No worries! Happy Readings my friends!))**


End file.
